merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Longlivemerlin/Merlin 'The Diamond of the Day Dialogue Teasers' UPDATE 3
Hey everyone! So I got super excited when I saw these teasers (mostly because I've been waiting for days for this!). They aren't complete, but they are still exciting! The Italicized words are my thoughts on the teasers. “In robbing him of his magic you have lost yourself an ally” Mordred to Morgana (Is this about Eira?) “We can only be grateful she failed” Gaius to Merlin (Maybe about Morgana failing to strip Merlin's magic away forever! A girl can only hope!) “Let her go, she is not your enemy, I am” Gwaine to a Saxon (Maybe he's talking about Eira!) “Those are not the values that Camelot was built on” Arthur to everyone at the round table “A weapon worthy of my proudest warrior” Morgana to Mordred ( I think she might be talking about the sword that Aithusa will forge!! But I don't know it's just a theory.) “I always thought you were the bravest man I ever met. Guess I was wrong” Arthur to Merlin (This is interesting...) “If I find what I’m looking for I will perfectly safe, I promise you” Merlin to Gwaine (YAY! Their friendships back!) “Then there is nothing more to be said, except that whatever it is I wish him luck” Gwen to Gaius (Wasn't expecting it to be Gwen.) “I have no reason to go on, the battle is already over, Morgana has won” Merlin to Balinor (WOW) "I will not humiliate myself before you." (I saw in a teaser that Merlin get's drunk in the tavern and he sort of faces off with Arthur. THIS COULD BE IT!) "I thought all such creatures were destroyed in the Great Purge?" (Apparently Merlin get's the magic sucked out of him by a slug.....EW! They might be talking about that.) "There's no disgrace for a servant to lose to his King." (So.............Merlin lost?) "Indulge me." (Any ideas?) "Don't worry, Merlin knows what he's doing." (Hmmmmmmmmmmm..... You sure?) "Enjoy this moment Merlin, while it lasts." (Tavern again?) "We cannot save everyone Arthur, no matter how much we may wish," (Merlin to Arthur maybe?) "Face me, Morgana.....FACE ME!" '' (Merlin?)'' "Morgana commands an army of thousands." '' (Uh oh.......)'' "Nothing can survive it's touch." (Uh oh again!) "I hoped never to hear that name again." (Ummmmmm, what name? Maybe Arthur talking about Mordred?) “Move towards the light, your destiny awaits” Balinor to Merlin () "''Gently, Mordred, can't speak with her throat cut out now, can she?" ''(This is obviously Morgana to Mordred about Eira.) "''If I'd wanted him dead, I'd have put a sword in his gut." (''Morgana, maybe, about Ari?) "We cannot hold them! Sound the retreat! Send word to Camelot!" '' (Well this can't be good!)'' "I knew you'd discover my secret in the end....." '' (IS THIS WHAT I THINK IT IS??)'' Trailer Teaser: “I am a sorcerer, I have magic." (YAY!) So there are all the teasers! I hope you enjoyed them, but I would like to hear your thoughts! So leave a comment below because I love reading them! Here are the links to the websites I got the teasers from: http://www.spoilertv.com/2012/12/merlin-episode-512-diamond-of-day.html http://cultfix.co.uk/merlin-finale-teasers-the-diamond-of-the-day-part-1-20894.htm http://www.cultbox.co.uk/spoilers/teasers/5661-merlin-the-diamond-of-the-day-part-one-teasers http://www.cultbox.co.uk/spoilers/teasers/5662-merlin-the-diamond-of-the-day-part-one-hints There are some more teasers on the websites, but they aren't dialogues so I didn't post them on this blog. PS. I will keep updating the teasers on this page whenever there are updated versions. Also, if you leave a good theory of what the blank spots are in the teasers in the comments I will add it to this page. Emrys at Camlann.PNG The Diamond of the Day Merlin Wiki BBC NBC TV Series Merlin Series 5 Finale Trailer BBC One Christmas 2012sd.png The Diamond of the Day Merlin Wiki BBC NBC TV Series Merlin Series 5 Finale Trailer BBC One Christmas 2012d.png The Diamond of the Day Merlin Wiki BBC NBC TV Series Merlin Series 5 Finale Trailer BBC One Christmas 2012hdehb.png The Diamond of the Day Merlin Wiki BBC NBC TV Series Merlin Series 5 Finale Trailer BBC One Christmas 2012f.png The Diamond of the Day Merlin Wiki BBC NBC TV Series Merlin Series 5 Finale Trailer BBC One Christmas 2012dfd.png The Diamond of the Day Merlin Wiki BBC NBC TV Series Merlin Series 5 Finale Trailer BBC One Christmas 2012vfsv.png The Diamond of the Day Merlin Wiki BBC NBC TV Series Merlin Series 5 Finale Trailer BBC One Christmas 2012fvws.png Ari.png Kingdom of camelot.png Morgana with flaming sword.jpg Category:Blog posts